Arte Terapia
by Altariel de Valinor
Summary: Un inocente ejercicio de arte puede tener efectos inesperados...


Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

**Arte Terapia**

"¿Por qué las personas espirituales pasan por dificultades? Porque permiten que el alma manifieste lo que necesite.  
Las batallas son crudas pero, gracias a esto, la luz se vuelve más brillante"  
_Ramtha_

_Frustración_. De todas las emociones, una de las que aún no solía expresar libremente.

Estaba acostumbrado a guardarla, a no dejarla salir. A centrarse en ver el vaso siempre más lleno que vacío. A no permitir que los pensamientos en torno a todo lo que no era, a lo que no sería jamás, tomaran forma. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que ahí adentro, en algún lugar de su psiquis, alguna de esas máscaras que todos creamos para sobrevivir en un mundo hostil no generara cualquiera de esas emociones. Y ahora una, por lo menos, amenazaba con salir a flote, para molestia suya.

Tan… simple. ¿Por qué él no podía?

Era un juego, uno al que había entrado conscientemente pues estaba convencido de que no debía volver a privarse de esas experiencias. De que había mucho que aún no probaba y que eran necesarias para su crecimiento como simple persona, pues había comprendido que un desarrollo espiritual que no se ve reflejado en el exterior, no tiene sentido.

Pero, ahí estaba, frustrado frente a un lienzo en blanco.

El pasatiempo lo había propuesto la mismísima Atenea y era parte de los ejercicios que había ideado para mejorar las relaciones entre los trece. Era simple, consistía sólo en pintar. Lo que fuera. Lo que les naciera.

Miró a sus compañeros, afanados con sus pinceles. Miró su lienzo, aún en blanco. Trató de forzar su imaginación un poco más, inútilmente.

Al final, dibujó la única imagen que tenía en mente: un mandala.

Terminó mucho después que los demás, en parte porque empezó muy tarde, en parte por su afán perfeccionista y en parte porque pintar un mandala es, de por sí, un arte bastante laborioso.

Recibió buenas críticas de los demás, a pesar de que el resultado era bastante simple comparado con un Círculo Sagrado bien trabajado.

A la semana siguiente, volvieron a repetir el ejercicio. Ésta vez, Shaka se concentró en trabajar un nuevo mandala sin pérdida de tiempo.

El resultado fue mucho mejor que el anterior y los elogios no se dejaron esperar otra vez. Sin embargo, algo en él no se sintió tan bien como en la sesión pasada. Había algo en los niños riendo de Aioros, en la el paisaje nevado de Afrodita o en las figuras abstractas de Kanon, que su mandala perfecto, con toda la belleza geométrica y de colorido que había logrado esta vez, no poseía.

¿Frescura? ¿Vida?

A pesar que no podía negar que no lo hacía mal, tampoco podía negar esa vocecita que le susurraba que algo faltaba.

La semana siguiente proporcionó las primeras señales de alarma. Tres mandalas seguidos le parecía poro conveniente, de modo que trató de pintar algo distinto, sin éxito. Por más que lo intentó, lo único que acudía a su mente era el ya consabido colorido círculo lleno de figuras geométricas armónicas.

Al ver que sus camaradas avanzaban rápidamente, se resignó a pintar otro mandala de nuevo, pero para más desconsuelo suyo, ni siquiera lograba idear un patrón diferente al que ya había pintado las veces anteriores. Alarmado veía cómo el tiempo trascurría y decidió pintar un Círculo Sagrado tradicional; y ocurrió lo que temía: los elogios ya no fueron tan efusivos y varios se limitaron a solamente a asentir, al reconocer el patrón como el mismo de los diseños que hacía aparecer al ejecutar el famoso Tembu Hôrin.

Se esforzó por sonreír serenamente y parecer indiferente, pero lo cierto es que, de un modo inesperado, sintió desazón, mucha más de la que no había sentido en un largo tiempo y, por cierto, más de la que podría haber esperado y encontrado razonable, y la sensación no cesó con el paso de los minutos.

Contra cualquier pronóstico, viniendo de algo que parecía tan simple, una fisura había aparecido en esa corteza dura en la que, hacía tantos años, envolviera su corazón. La misma corteza que le permitía alejarse del mundo exterior y lo hizo ciego a sus defectos y a todos los males que lo rodeaban. La misma que le había permitido matar sin sentir remordimiento y la misma que lo hizo enfrentar la muerte sin siquiera pestañear.

Acalló la vocecita, que ahora ya no sólo susurraba, sino que había alzado la voz casi en un grito. Siempre había tenido mucho autocontrol sobre su mente.

La cuarta semana, fue la decisiva. Los mismos síntomas, el mismo resultado, consecuencias agravadas.

Cuando llegó a su Templo, la angustia casi no lo dejaba respirar. Se sentía poco menos que vulnerable, en gran medida, porque un ejercicio tan _simple_ como pintar, lo había dejado casi al descubierto.

¿Realmente necesitaba tanto de los elogios? ¿no era eso "ego"? Ya no era un niño, no debería necesitar del _refuerzo positivo_, ¿o sí?, y, después de todo, si no le importaba lo que los otros opinaran… ¿no debería eso liberarlo y permitirle expresarse sin problemas? Además… ¿por qué nada llegaba a su mente para ser plasmado? ¿no tenía imaginación? ¿o había algo que le impedía crear?

De pronto se dio cuenta que, a pesar del tiempo y esfuerzo que dedicaba a analizarse a sí mismo, una de las exigencias del budismo, nunca había reparado en cuánta falta le hacía escuchar un elogio.

Un verdadero, objetivo y desinteresado, elogio.

No aquello que escuchara cuando niño.

Saga había sido su principal fuente de estímulo durante su niñez, pero Géminis había construido un castillo de naipes que se había derrumbado completamente en el minuto en que el hindú había abierto los ojos y visto la realidad. Cuando había comprendido que cada palabra no había sido más que parte de un plan. Que él no era el ser sabio y compasivo que había creído que era, que las frases de elogio por su poder y su nivel de desarrollo espiritual, eran palabras vacías.

Pero el apremio, la reconstrucción de la Orden, las guerras que vinieron, su propia inclinación a poner las necesidades de otros por encima de las propias, agravada por la necesidad de enmendar sus errores y sumado al hecho que el causante de todo estaba _muerto_, le permitieron relegar a segundo y tercer plano varios de sus procesos internos.

Pensó en negarse a participar a la semana siguiente, pero lo descartó de plano casi de inmediato: primero, su orgullo se lo impedía (no iba a demostrar delante de los otros que se retiraba por carecer de imaginación) y, segundo, su Yo Superior lo empujaba hacia eso que le permitía hacer salir las emociones que aún se empecinaba en reprimir en vez de dejarlas ir.

Gruñó al sentir cómo el pulso se le aceleraba al ver un nuevo lienzo en blanco.

Pasaron los minutos, largos minutos. Se esforzó por no prestar atención a sus compañeros, trabajando con ahínco, como siempre.

_Vamos, Shaka, tú puedes… lo sabes hacer, sólo acalla la mente y déjate llevar. Lo has hecho antes, y en circunstancias que ya quisiera el mejor yogui haberlo logrado. Tú puedes._

Cerró los ojos y tomó el pincel. Pintaría con los ojos cerrados, tanto los físicos como el mental.

Completamente a ciegas, lo embetunó en pintura de color desconocido y trazó algo en la tela. Conteniendo el impulso de racionalizar sus movimientos, dejó que su mano vagara sola, acallando su voluntad y su mente, siguiendo ese impuso que no era otra cosa que la voz del Todo expresándose a través de él y en la que, sin darse cuenta, había dejado de confiar.

No notó que todos terminaron muchísimo antes y que ahora lo rodeaban en silencio.

Detuvo la mano, con un suspiro la retiró cuidadosamente de la tela y abrió los ojos.

Y lo que vio lo dejó tan sorprendido como a los demás.

- ¡Dioses, Dante! – se escuchó la voz de Milo - ¡Eso está más espeluznante que tus mamarrachos!

En el lienzo predominaban los colores oscuros y el rojo en diversas tonalidades. Era una ciudad o algo así parecía; las murallas dentadas, puentes y diversos edificios de formas siniestras, parecían flotar sobre un mar de fuego rojo, maravillosamente coloreado, sobre todo por los ligeros trazos amarillos, el único color claro en todo el cuadro, que aumentaba la sensación de ser un auténtico infierno ardiente. Por encima de todo, y en tonalidades que iban del negro humo a diversas graduaciones del gris, se apreciaban unos trazos que todos, en especial los que conocían el Yomotsu, reconocieron como almas cayendo a los infiernos. El cielo era de un púrpura oscuro.

- ¡Woooow! – exclamó Kanon, ahora que la voz de Milo había roto primero el tenso silencio– No esperaba que algo así saliera de esa cabecita.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar después de eso. Algunos alababan lo realista de algunas partes, otros lo espeluznante que resultaba la visión (considerando que todos conocían el Inframundo, sus opiniones eran increíblemente significativas).

Por su parte, Virgo se quedó en un punto medio. Una parte de él saboreaba los elogios sin culpa, la otra se asombraba de lo que había traído a la luz. No había sentido ninguna aprehensión mientras pintaba, sólo el fluir de la energía. Eso que había creado, era lo correcto. Y contrario a lo que se pudiera creer, no había representado sus miedos; no le temía a la oscuridad ni a los demonios, sinceramente no; aunque sí, probablemente, las imágenes representaban su lado oscuro, aquel que todos poseen.

Se retiró a su Templo mucho más tranquilo que la semana anterior. Le había regalado el cuadro a Cáncer, que lo había aceptado con gusto y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, sostuvo una conversación _real_ con el italiano.

A pesar de las apariencias, el resultado había sido completamente satisfactorio.

Sin embargo, a la semana siguiente, otra vez sudaba frío delante del lienzo, pero se armó de valor nuevamente y permitió que el pincel recorriera la tela estirada en el bastidor, sin dejar que sus miedos, sus _verdaderos _miedos, lo detuvieran.

El resultado esta vez, fue completamente diferente: un jardín pleno de flores de todos los colores, al fondo una casa de campo rodeada de frondosos árboles, al medio, en un camino abierto entre las matas de rosas, dos niños jugaban persiguiendo una rueda; una imagen llena de luz y vida.

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar de nuevo. El cuadro no solo era bello, sino que estaba maravillosamente ejecutado: los colores vivos, la luminosidad sobre las flores que las hacía resaltar por encima del sombrío bosque, las siluetas de los niños que parecía iban a saltar de la tela y seguir escaleras abajo con su juego.

Pero, de pronto, todos callaron ante un sonido que parecía completamente fuera de lugar entre tanta alegría. Virgo, que se había alejado unos pasos de la pintura para contemplarla, sollozaba con el rostro oculto en sus largas y delgadas manos.

Todos se volvieron de golpe.

- Shaka… ¿qué te ocurre? – atinó Mu a susurrarle suavemente.

Pero Virgo no respondió y, girando sobre sus talones, simplemente emprendió el camino descendente, aún con el rostro oculto. Apenas unos segundos después lo seguía el propio Aries y Leo reaccionó una fracción de segundo más tarde. Le dieron alcance a los pocos instantes y los demás alcanzaron a ver que trataban de hablarle sin dejar de caminar, hasta que se perdieron en la curva que llevaba hacia Piscis.

Se miraron unos a otros, sin entender qué había ocurrido y, de paso, se dieron cuenta que el llanto del hindú los perturbaba más de lo que les habría gustado admitir, pues jamás, ninguno, lo había visto llorar. Y esa acción, tan _humana_ en alguien como él, los conmovía.

¿Qué le había ocurrido?

No había una respuesta única a eso y pasaría algo de tiempo antes que Shaka terminara de desenmarañar todo lo que había sacado a flote el ejercicio de pintura.

Por mientras, para Mu y Aioria, de acuerdo a lo que lograron sacarle entre sollozos, era principalmente _frustración_. Mucha y no sólo la que había salido a luz por su incapacidad de pintar algo estando consciente sin perder las riendas de lo que creaba. Pero, sin duda, ese simple hecho era más que suficiente para desmoronar a cualquiera. Era como si un día Mu dejara de escuchar la melodía de las estrellas o las voces de las armaduras. Era casi como si, de pronto, cualquiera de ellos se encontrara con que no era capaz de encender su cosmo o que su armadura no lo reconocía. Para Shaka, era perder el control de su mente, llenarse de dudas, llenarse de deseos; y eso había ocurrido.

Lo que había partido como frustración por no crear, había mutado a otra cosa. Ahora era frustración porque _deseaba_ que todo hubiera sido diferente, porque _deseaba_ ese jardín y no el de los Salas Gemelos, porque _deseaba_ esa casa de teja y no su Templo, porque habría deseado haber sido uno de esos niños siguiendo un aro de metal con sus amigos. Porque era así y aunque se esforzara por enterrar todo eso en el fondo de su corazón y tras su coraza, negar su existencia no tenía sentido.

Y, aun así, él sabía que lo que había vivido, él y todos, _era_ lo correcto y necesario. No existen los "¿y sí…?"; el Universo es perfecto y nada en él ocurre de un modo que no deba ser.

Lo que había sido, era, así a sus máscaras les doliera lo que les doliera.

Y por eso sollozaba. Porque dolía. Porque sentía que algo allá adentro, muy adentro, había sido arrancado de raíz y sacado a flor de piel.

Por su parte, tanto Leo como Aries, que habían llorado por lo perdido muchas veces ya y comprendían que las lágrimas limpian esas heridas, lo dejaron desahogarse libremente y se quedaron con él en el Templo de la Doncella hasta que se durmió, agotado como todos los que pasan por esos procesos.

Para entonces, todo el resto de la Orden, todos los que debían pasar por la Sexta Casa, habían cruzado en silencio.

Uno y cada uno había pasado por lo mismo, aunque algunos no lo admitieran jamás y, por lo mismo, nadie dijo nada al día siguiente. Ni esa semana, ni ninguna. Y el día de la nueva sesión de pintura llegó como cualquiera de los otros, por orden de Atenea, un mes más tarde que las otras ocasiones.

Disimuladamente, algunos miraron de reojo la delgada figura de pie delante de otro lienzo en blanco, curiosos por las reacciones del hindú. Pero no vieron nada, Shaka estaba sereno otra vez.

Por su parte, Virgo no había dejado de sentir aprehensión ante la tela y sus posibilidades, pero tras un mes de reflexión había aceptado que lo que saliera estaría bien. Y si eso era su más pueril deseo, así sería.

Tomó el pincel y comenzó a trabajar, esta vez al mismo ritmo que los demás y sin perder la noción de lo que hacía, aunque, de todos modos, su afán perfeccionista lo hizo terminar después, de modo que otra vez estaba rodeado por todos cuando terminó (la curiosidad había impulsado a los otros como un resorte).

Era una representación simplificada de unas escaleras que descendían al Ganges y tuvo que explicar que era su ciudad natal, Varanasi. Pero, más que el interés cultural por la escena, les llamó la atención dos figuras adultas junto al niño que, evidentemente, esta vez era el propio Shaka antes de llegar al Santuario.

Un hombre y una mujer. Él, moreno, pero no de raza pura hindú; ella, rubia, inglesa de seguro.

- ¿Tus… padres? – se atrevió a preguntar Aldebarán.

- Sí – respondió, sonriendo.

- Pero… creíamos que no los habías conocido – replicó Shura.

- No, en efecto, no los conocí. Esta escena es sólo un invento.

Retrocedió, permitiendo que los demás se acercaran a mirarla, curiosos como eran (chismosos, como insistía Mu).

Se volvió, dispuesto a retirarse pues, aunque aparentemente se veía tranquilo y jovial, por dentro sentía las emociones revolotear de nuevo y quería la tranquilidad de su Templo para saborearlas una a una, quizá lavarlas en abundantes lágrimas, y luego dejarlas ir.

Sería un proceso largo, pero necesario.

Se encontró con Mu y Aioria, que no se habían unido al revuelo de los otros y, apostados a ambos lados de la escalinata, le cerraban el paso. Más allá, también alejado del bullicio y oculto en las sombras, la alta e imponente figura de Saga de Géminis, observaba cada reacción de todos.

Los vio intercambiar un par de palabras, para alejarse juntos, escaleras abajo. Antes de seguir su ejemplo y retirarse a su propio Templo, le echó una ojeada a su propia pintura: un niño caminando por un valle oscuro, mientras demonios asomaban por las rocas dispuestos a lanzarse sobre él.

- Sí, tienes razón, Shaka: todo lo que ocurre, es porque así debe ser.

Y sonrió.

ooOoo

**Nota 01:** Shaka, como budista, tiene la obligación de atender a sus procesos internos, a qué le ocurre. Es la _Recta Atención_ del Noble Óctuple Sendero.

**Nota 02:** Tenía la frase introductoria reservada para otra ocasión, pero al final decidí dársela a éste; después de todo, quizá el otro fic nunca vea la luz XD

Gracias por leer


End file.
